


city slicker

by sunfish



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Oral Sex, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfish/pseuds/sunfish
Summary: Mary gets out of town, at least for the night.





	city slicker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gayporwave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayporwave/gifts).



Mary looks over the bar. It’s dimly lit, not particularly spacious but not too cramped either. It’s a Thursday night, not even six yet, so the crowd’s fairly sparse. Mostly there’s some chatter, and a TV showing The Game in the corner, just like Jim and Kim’s.

Well, not just like Jim and Kim’s, because she’s not in Maple Bay.

But it’ll work.

She walks over towards the bartender. He looks young, maybe twenty-five at the oldest. It might be fun to mess with him but that’s not the game she wants to play tonight.

“Can I get a shot of whiskey?” she asks.

She wonders if it was the best choice to go solo. Robert wasn’t really the wingman type, but it’d be nice to have a friend around. (There would be no action in a place where everyone still sees you as Mrs. Joseph Christiansen: Flirty, Sharp-tongued Drunkard, first, rather than Mary, a newly divorced woman who hasn’t had a carefree fuck in years, second.)

“Do you want to start a tab?” the bartender asks while placing the glass on the counter.

Mary laughs. “Of course.” 

She slides over a credit card and throws the shot back.

Still, being alone gave the whole endeavor an edge. She wasn’t dressed up in her special burgundy dress and a tall pair of heels for shits and giggles. This wasn’t home so she sure as hell wouldn’t treat it like home.

Mary keeps an eye on the door. After the a third shot of whiskey, more people trickle in. Some alone and some in groups. Some are cute but no one really catches her eye, though maybe she’s being too picky for a one-night stand.

She turns her attention to the bartender to order a third glass when—

“Excuse me, can I buy you a drink?” someone asks from behind.

The voice reminds Mary of a bird’s chirp, in a good way. It’s likely it’s from someone that’s very pretty. She brings her hand to her chest, quietly double-checking that she didn’t absentmindedly put on her usual cross necklace, and turns back towards the mystery person.

She’s dressed…cool, but softened and polished: Leather jacket, dark jeans, brown boots, tan handbag. Nothing sharp or torn up though, but rather…cute. Her black hair is tied up in a simple ponytail and the boots have heels, but she’s still on the short side. Her face says she’s a bit young, maybe in her mid-twenties, or at the very least, she doesn’t have kids. She’s a little nervous and she’s very pretty.

Mary smiles. “If you’d like to. I’d actually love a glass of wine.”

The woman brightens and comes closer and sits on a bar stool “I’ll buy her a glass of, um—”

“Pinot Noir.”

“Pinot Noir and uh, a Georgia Sunrise Lemonade for me.”

Mary stifles a snort. "She and Robert usually would have snickered over such a sweet drink. But Robert isn’t here and someone is buying Mary a drink, without her even asking.

“So what’s your name?” Mary asks.

“Maryanne.”

This time Mary can’t stifle a snort that quickly turns into a full laugh.

It’s not a long laugh but this poor, sweet woman’s face contorts and freezes. The bartender appears and sets down their drinks.

“Oh don’t worry, honey. It’s not you, it’s me.” She pulls over the wineglass and sips. “My name is Mary.” She’s going to have to make sure to be nice.

The other woman blinks, “Oh,” and relaxes. “Well, you can call me Anne then, if you’d like. There was actually another Maryanne and then two Marys where I grew up, so,” she giggles, “everyone back home calls me that.”  

“Anne.” Mary takes another sip and smiles. “I like that.”

Anne smiles back and drinks from her glass. It’s big and pink and yellow and reminds Mary of those sugary, cheap gummy rings that you can find in any gas station. (Mary wonders if she’ll taste like that, if she’s lucky.)

“So where are you from then?” Mary asks.

“Oh, Cherryville, but you’ve probably never heard of it. It’s a pretty small place, unlike the big city here.” Anne vaguely gestures around.

Mary looks around. The bar’s about three quarters full now. “Do you like the city?”

Anne just about claps her hands. “I do! I really do. There’s like, three different movie theaters here, which is amazing. The closest one in Cherryville was fifteen miles away. And there’s so many kinds of people here, just so many people in general. Back home, everyone knows each other, including their kids and their kids’ kids, which makes small talk a bit smoother, but then everyone knows your business and you know theirs, even if you don’t want to. You can’t escape it. Here, I can go out and not worry about hooking up with my mailman’s sister or something.” Anne giggles and takes a drink.

Mary looks down at her own glass. “I can understand that.”

“It’s a good place though. Most of my family’s still there. They’re nice. Everyone’s really nice,” Anne sort of grins to herself and takes another drink, “but sometimes ‘nice’ isn’t enough, you know? It’s still home but it’s not my  _ home  _ home right now. I’m not sure if this place is either, but I’m still glad I left.” She leans towards the counter, relaxed and soft. “Change is good.”

Mary nods. “I can understand that too.” She takes a longer sip of her wine.

There’s a pause before Anne suddenly straightens, as if waking up. “Oh my god, I’ve just been rambling on and on. I’m so sorry.” She puts her hand to her face. Her cheeks are a bit splotched with a cute shade of reddy pink.

“Don’t apologize,” she says. “I asked you a question and you answered.”

“So, where are you from then? Or are you from here?”

“I came from Maple Bay. I still live there but I wanted to get out for a bit.” Mary finishes her wine. “It’s nice though. We have a movie theater. There’s a nice beach. Good coffee.” She smiles. “There’s a lot of dogs.”

“I like dogs.”

Mary smirks. “I wouldn’t trust anyone who didn’t.”

They both laugh.

“My family had this mutt, Stanley, but my apartment doesn’t allow pets. I miss him though. Do you have one?” Anne asks.

“No, we—” Mary pauses. There’s no need to get into everything right now. It would be a bit much. “I can’t. At least not right now. Besides, I…I don’t think I’ll stay in Maple Bay for much longer.” Mary finishes her wine “Like you said, ‘Change is good.’”

Anne lights up and giggles like she’s just heard the funniest joke.

“You could stay at my place,” she says, her voice smooth and pleasant. 

Mary cocks an eyebrow. “Whoa there, sweetheart.You’ve got to buy me at least  _ three _ drinks to propose that this early in our relationship. Besides, moving in together too soon is always a recipe for disaster.”

Anne sputters a bit and her face flushes a deeper pink. “I meant—I meant for tonight. Since you’re not from around here, if you don’t already have a hotel room or something. I wanted to offer.” She can’t quite meet Mary’s eyes on that last sentence.

She clicks her tongue and leans in close. “Oh well, how  _ kind _ of you. And I don’t, so I’d be happy to take you up on that offer,” she almost whispers. “I didn’t plan very well ahead of time and I’m quite tired.” She lightly lays her hand on Anne’s thigh. 

Her eyes sparkle. “Let’s head there then.”

Success.

 

* * *

 

It was honestly hard to not feel her up in the taxi ride over, but it’s polite to have a little patience. At least, enough to close the apartment door behind them.

When they kiss, their lips don’t fit quite right together but it’s the good kind of clumsy. Anne’s got Mary pinned against the wall, even as short as she is, while their purses lie forgotten on the entryway floor. Both of their hands grope and wander aimlessly. Mary remembers the thrill of touching and being touched with new passion.

There’s a neediness in her to move on from kissing and get to the main event, and yet, Mary doesn’t push Anne to go further. Her lips are becoming sore and her breath hitched, but it feels suspended in time, as the kiss could go on forever. A part of her wishes it would. Her hands grow slower though, savoring the smoothness of the other woman’s arms and shoulders.

Anne’s the one to pull back. Her face is flushed and almost dazed. Before Mary can say a word though, Anne moves onto her neck. A moan comes out of Mary’s mouth, startled but enraptured. Her breathing comes easier now but she feels no less winded. Her hands rest on Anne’s shoulders as her head swims.

Meanwhile, Anne’s hands crawl down and paw around where Mary’s dress sits on her hips. Soon, she breaks away again, but this time, she kneels to the ground. 

It takes a moment for Mary to comprehend the situation as Anne hikes up the other woman’s skirt with a look of fierce determination. Thankfully she wore something lacy underneath. Mary gazes down at her and chuckles.

“You’re impatient, aren’t you?”

Anne pauses for a second but barely appears fazed. She just returns Mary’s look and laughs a little. Hurriedly, her hands bring down Mary’s pantyhose and underwear, and then Anne’s mouth is on her pussy.

The sensation hits Mary like a train.

“ _ Fuck. _ ” 

Her body only shakes and she moans louder, deeper. Her tongue is hot and wet, pressed hard against her cunt, but there’s more than just that too. Mary could could feel her hands, tight on her sensitive, damp thighs. She could see Anne’s face, partly obscured by her rumpled skirt, with her eyes focused on Mary, flickering between her face and the task at hand (or mouth, really). The sounds and noises, sloppy and greedy and just  _ filthy _ . For a bit, Mary just leans back and braces against the wall, riding along with Anne’s vigor as comfortably as she can.

Eventually though, her bra hook starts to dig into her back and her feet pinch from still being in heels. She’s not 20 anymore.

Mary chokes out, “Anne,” as her clit is firmly kissed. She places her hand on Anne’s shoulder to give a gentle push and adjusts herself to stand straighter, at least, as best she can with pantyhose and underwear around her calves.

There’s a shuffle as Anne pulls away and the grip on Mary’s thighs relaxes. Seeing her lips so slick and swollen makes Mary lick her own lips.

“What is it?” Anne asks.

“Could we move this to bedroom?” Mary smirks. “Standing for so long is a bit hard for an old lady like me, and I’d like to enjoy myself tonight.”

Anne almost snorts. “You don’t seem that old,” she comments as she stands up.

“You’d be surprised at what makeup can do for a woman my age.”

Once she backs away from the wall, Mary kicks off her heels and sighs from the instant relief. (Damien suggested ballet flats for the convenient combination of comfort and elegance, but ballet flats aren’t  _ sexy _ .)

Next, she lifts up a leg to peel off her pantyhose and underwear, almost stumbling over.

“Here,” Anne says, wrapping her arm around Mary’s waist, “lean on me.”

The closeness is different this time. Not that the arousal is all gone but right now she’s just…helping. A different kind of warmth fills Mary. It’s honestly still awkward, but she still tries to strip them off as gracefully as she can.

“Thank you,” she whispers.

She gathers the delicate garments in her hands and follows Anne towards the bedroom. Mary feels a bit silly carrying that stuff into the bedroom, but she’s not leaving her underwear in the entryway. She’s not a complete  _ animal _ .

Mary closes the door behind her and immediately drops everything to unzip her dress. Another sigh of relief escapes from her. (It’s a lovely dress but a special occasion dress for a reason.)

Meanwhile, Anne tosses off her leather jacket to the floor and kicks her boots off to somewhere under the bed. Pulling off her T-shirt, her eyes go over Mary’s increasingly naked body.

A wave of self-consciousness hits Mary as she shimmies out of her dress and unhooks her bra. It raises every hair on her body and she wonders about her stretchmarks and her sweated off makeup, but…then it gives way. The air is different. She meets Anne’s stare. Mary knows from experience, the difference between a look of contemptful tolerance and a look of hungry curiosity. The good kind of self-awareness takes over, the kind that drives someone to impress, to indulge, to stay close. The stuff that fuels first love. Granted, Mary doesn’t feel young again, because she’s long past feeling “young” to ever delude herself into thinking that, but it’s shiny, it’s new.

Christ, no wonder people love one night stands.

Only in her underwear (matching navy blue bra and panties), Anne saunters over.

Fuck, she’s  _ hot _ .

She reaches for Mary’s hand and pulls her toward the bed. She pulls off the hair tie keeping up her ponytail and tosses it on a night stand.

Mary’s heart shouldn’t be thumping like this. She  _ just _ got eaten out minutes before. 

“I want to…finish where we left off,” Anne says quietly. She almost sounds embarrassed for some reason.

Mary grins. “Sounds good to me.”

Anne steps up to Mary and kisses her. Her body presses and pushes Mary to sit on the bed.

This time though, Anne quickly turns her attention to Mary’s neck, Mary’s collarbone, Mary’s breasts, Mary’s stomach, and so on. They get different kinds of kisses too. Her neck, soft and firm. Her nipples, sloppy and engulfing. Each one leaves Mary hot and breathing a little harder. Anne’s hands trace her body in tandem, finding the best points to touch to make her writhe even more. Slowly, Mary relaxes and lies back on the bed.

Inevitably, Anne’s lips are on her cunt again and she gasps. Anne takes her time, licking and sucking, with her arms encircled around Mary’s thighs. She can’t seem concentrate on one thing at a time going from dragging her tongue up and down to kissing on her folds to kissing her clit. It’s a bit haphazard but she’s good and she certainly gets an A for enthusiasm.

Mary’s knees hang over Anne’s shoulders as she grips the sheets. Pleasure reverberates throughout her body, in time to every movement of Anne’s tongue and rock of her hips. It’s hard for Mary to not dig her heels into Anne’s back to somehow make her go deeper and harder.

And not that she should be thinking of anything else, but thoughts only flicker in fragments. Good. Hot. Sweat. Words and noises come out of Mary’s mouth but she’s not sure what they are, until Anne’s pace becomes faster, messier, and she realizes—

She calling out her name.

“Anne, Anne,  _ Anne, _ you’re so, ah—”

Mary can hear Anne’s own moans of pleasure and it makes her hips tremble.

“I want—Anne would you, inside,  _ ahh— _ ”

Anne inserts a single finger, which slides in easily, and then another to fuck her  _ good. _ Mary’s feverish now, her eyes closed and hips bucking against Anne’s mouth and hand. She can’t even get coherent words out now.

Mary can’t tell what was the final straw, whether it was the curl of her fingers inside or a hard suck on her clit. Regardless, she comes with a climatic yell that’s uneven and ragged. Her back arches against the bed, soaked in sweat.

Anne slips her fingers out but continues pressing her face against Mary’s pussy, letting her ride out every pulse of her orgasm.

Eventually though she pulls away to sit and catch her breath. Her face is flushed as it can be.

There’s nothing but silence and breathing for a moment, then Mary sits up and motions for Anne to get closer again.

As Anne climbs up the bed, Mary gently tilts her face up and they kiss. She tastes different of course, like Mary herself, but it makes the kiss feel novel again somehow. Anne leans in, about half-kneeling and half-straddling Mary’s lap, while deft hands unhook her bra. These same hands then proceed to cup her breasts and Anne moans into her mouth. They’re lovely and soft, and every knead makes Anne squeeze closer and closer. Eventually though, she moves her hands down to feel every soft curve of her body, making her shiver and even giggle. A lightness fills Mary.

She teases the waistband that’s snug around Anne’s hips, tracing her fingers along the edge.

“Please, please _ , _ ” Anne mutters between kisses.

Mary clicks her tongue. “Would you say, a ‘pretty please’ for me?”

Anne giggles some more and angles her mouth to Mary’s ear. She whispers, low and smooth, “Pretty please.”

Mary slips her hand under her panties and is both surprised and yet unsurprised to feel how wet she is. Her crotch jerks at the sensation and her breathing turns sharp and needy. She definitely won’t last long.

Mary easily finds her clit, but wanting to make it last a little longer, she lightly circles around it. Anne’s arms wrap around Mary’s neck for support as she starts to grind against her hand.

“More, more,” she pleads, her breath hot against Mary’s skin.

Finally, Mary rubs her clit in circles with firm precision, eliciting a choked wail. Anne’s breaths became gasps and her body shakes and sweats.

“I—hah!”

Soon Mary feels her arms lock around her tighter and her hips freeze and tremble.

What a shame that she didn’t even get to put a single finger inside.

They stay together for a second and then gradually peel off from each other. Once Mary flops down on the bed, exhaustion washes away any leftover adrenaline. Her limbs are loose jelly. She should ask for pajamas or at least pull the blanket over her body, but dark, heavy sleep envelopes her first.

She dreams of a brief, tender kiss. 

 

* * *

 

Mary wakes up slowly. There’s a hint of drowsiness lingering in her body, but she’s not disgustingly groggy or hungover for a change. She can’t remember what she dreamed about but she feels warm and comfortable and—

This isn’t her bed. This isn’t her house.

She sits up with the full memory of the night before flooding back. Anne’s not beside her though. There’s muffled noises from outside of a closed door. It sounds like cooking. Sliding out of bed, Mary gazes around the dimly lit bedroom. It’s small and mostly tidy. There’s some jackets hung on a closet door and a few trinkets on a nightstand. There’s a clock too that reads 9:21 AM. Mary breathes a sigh of relief that she didn’t sleep in past 10.

Mary redresses herself and runs a hand through her hair, grumbling a bit as to why didn’t she think to carry her purse that holds the goddamn comb and compact mirror into the bedroom last night. Sleeping with her makeup still on was a poor choice, but Mary still concludes that she probably looks okay enough to leave with some dignity. She can slip on her heels, grab her purse, and leave as gracefully as a one-night stand can with the venture out a solid success.

Her purse slung over her shoulder, Mary opens the door to Anne frying something.

“Oh, hi! I’m glad you’re awake now since breakfast’s almost ready. I’m not the best cook in the world but my friends say I do make some good hashbrowns. I do have coffee ready right now if you wanna grab a mug.” She gestures to a coffeemaker on the counter.

Mary blinks. “Breakfast?”

Anne isn’t looking at her, only moving around the kitchenette and making sure nothing burns. “Yeah, I mean, I don’t have to go into work ‘til three and I think a homemade breakfast is the best kind of breakfast.” She pauses and turns towards Mary. “Or, do you have anywhere you need to be? I should’ve asked first.”

Mary mulls on that for a second.

“No, I don’t.”

They both smile.


End file.
